


Midnight Confessions

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [31]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Inktober 2018, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Baz confesses to Simon while he's asleep.Written for Inktober.





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Have a blessed Samhain everyone. 
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 31.
> 
> Prompt: I love you.

**Baz**

 

Snow is snoring when I come back from hunting. I sigh and lay down next to him, my arms wrapping around his waist.

He turns towards me and presses his face into my chest. Even after dating him for a year, I still flush when we're intimate like this. He isn't awake to see it though, thank Crowley.

I rub my hand over his back, kissing the top of his head. After a few minutes, I relax. Snow has stopped snoring, but he's still fast asleep.

I start humming softly, a tune from my childhood. I enjoy singing to Snow and telling him things when he's asleep. This is the only time I can put aside my... Usual exterior. I tell him cute things he's done... I tell him how I would die for him... How I'll live for him.

Tonight, I only have one thing I want to say to him though.

"Snow... Simon... I love you," I murmur, pausing the song.

Snow shifts in my arms, his head tilting up. "I love you, too, Baz," he mumbles back, looking like he's still sleeping.

Snow pulls my head down until our lips meet. He kisses me slowly. I doubt he'll remember this in the morning, so I just focus on kissing him until he falls back to sleep, mid-kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other snowbaz fic for day 31.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
